Far Away
by SonnyWithASmile
Summary: Chad and Sonny break up but are still madly in love with eachother


Sonny waited and waited. It was 10:00pm. He promised that he'd be home that night. It was her and Chad's one year anniversary. She'd cooked a delicious chicken roast dinner, with candles and rose petals. He'd not been home for 3 weeks and she was starting to get impatient. He rang once a day to make sure that she was okay but that wasn't enough.

Chad was in Canada on set, filming the new MacKenzie Falls movie. He missed Sonny like _mad_. He was really looking forward to seeing Sonny that night, but unfortunately he had to work. He was starting to get depressed. His director told him that he could go home the following day. He didn't tell Sonny because he wanted to surprise her.

Sonny had tears running down her face and they were unstoppable. She wrote a note to Chad and took of her wedding ring and put it on top of the note. She then went to pack her suitcases. Finally, she put them in the boot of her car and slid into the drivers seat. She sped off down the road and didn't stop driving until she reached her father's appartment. (he would find her easily at her moms)

**_The Note_**

Chad, I'm sorry I really can't do this anymore.

I've been waiting for too long.

I'm soo lonely, yes I have my mom, but it just isn't enough.

I didn't want it to end this way but I'm sick and tired of all this crap.

I don't want to bring you down anymore and get in the way of you becoming a movie star.

So I won't tell you where I'm going.

I think it's best we keep our distance.

I will always love you, Chad Dylan Cooper

No matter what.

Love from Sonny x

Chad read it over and over. Tears began to escape his bluer than blue eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his heart and he broke down. What was he going to do without his Sonny? He tried ringing her but her phone was off, he'd left her about 10 messages.

Sonny sighed as she opened the box to her new cellphone, she threw her other one at the wall in frustration and immediately regretted it afterwards as it broke into little pieces. She had only remember three numbers off by heart, her mom's, Tawni's and Chad's. She rang Tawni straight away and told her everything, then she did the same for her mom.

Sonny cried herself to sleep everynight, wishing there could of been another way, little did she know that Chad had been doing exactly the same.

**One Year Later**

They hadn't spoke. Not one bit. They were both very depressed but their friends helped.

Chad had quit acting and singing, he thought that Sonny might come back to him if he did. But she didn't.

Sonny really wanted to find a way of contacting Chad. Tawni was refusing to give her his number as she'd always hated him and she didn't want Sonny to get hurt again.

Everyday Sonny drove past their old house, hoping to see him. But she knew she would never. He'd moved out of their house a couple of weeks after they split.

Chad wanted Sonny back _soo_ much. Sonny wanted Chad back _soo_ much.

Although Chad had quit acting and singing, he still got invited to alot of the premieres and parties. He had refused them all of course.

Except for this one premiere he'd been invited to. He just had a really good feeling about going.

Sonny had been invited to this premiere aswell, she really, really didn't want to go, but Tawni was begging her for ages, because she didn't want to go alone.

**At the Premiere**

Chad got out of the limo, and walked down the carpet, smiling to the cameras and answering a few questions. There was quite a few people on the red carpet, talking to eachother. He made his way to the front as fast as he could. He heard a gasp from the paparrazi, and turned around. He suddenly saw what they were gasping at. Sonny stood there with a beautiful red dress on, which went well with her curly black hair.

Sonny had seen him. He was stood there staring at her but not for long, the group on the red carpet started moving forwards so Chad ended up inside. She felt tears come to her eyes as she felt like _ a lost face in the crowd_

She took her seat in the theatre which was, unfortunately the opposite side to Chad.

He was fidgeting and sweating. He was really nervous, he didn't know what to do! The love of his life was under the same room as him and he wanted to win her back! Suddenly, he knew what to do. He smiled to himself, then carried on watching the movie.

Sonny was getting really hot, the place was packed and she was really sweaty. The film had just finished, and before everyone stood up, Chad went running on stage. She was staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"I'd like to sing a song. This goes out to that very special lady. Sonny, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you left, I'm so in love with you it's unbelieveable, I quit my career for you but you never came back, I'd just like to sing this song, it explains exactly how I feel." He winked at the guy behind the curtain and music started playing.

He took the mic in his hand and started singing

_This time, This place_

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along Sonny walked up onto the stage and stood infront of Chad. He carried on singing as they looked into eachothers eyes _And I miss you_

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

Sonny put her mouth to the microphone and started singing with Chad.__

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Chad finished singing and they both stood there and smiled at eachother. His lips crashed down onto Sonny's and he wrapped his arms round her waist, and her arms went around his neck.

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles but the two lovers were oblivious to this. All that mattered was that they were back in eachothers arms, their love rekindled. It was magic.

"I love you Sonny." Chad whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Chad." Sonny whispered back.

**THE END**


End file.
